


Shortaki-Sex Game

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Helga has a challenge for Arnold.





	Shortaki-Sex Game

How do I let Helga talk me into this crazy stuff? Arnold thought to himself. Arnold stood in his room in the buff. In his hand, was a cell phone set to speaker. His girlfriend’s voice came over the phone.

“Alright football head, here’s the game. I’m hidden somewhere in the boarding house. If you find me before I get you to cum, you win. But if I get you to cum before you find me I win.”

Rubbing his eyes, he asked warily, “And what does winning get us?”

Arnold could feel her smirking over the line. “Victory! Doah.”

“And how exactly are you gonna make me cum when I can’t even see you?”

Helga responded with making possible the lewdest noises she had ever made. And since this was Helga, that was saying something. And it wasn’t just moans, groans, and gasps. He could hear her rubbing and touching herself.

Without thinking, his hand moved to his erection. After a few strokes, he remembered what they were doing.

Fortunately, Helga gave all the boarders all day tickets to Dinoland, insuring the the two had the place alone. Arnold looked behind the couch. It wouldn’t be the first time he found his girlfriend hiding there.

Helga was of course several steps ahead of him. “Ha, nice try football head. You’re gonna have to try a little bit harder if you want to beat me.”

Arnold silently cursed himself. Helga knew the boarding house way better than he did, probably better than anyone else. He left his room. Exploring the hall, he could help but notice the erotic noises that Helga was making. His erection was throbbing, begging for stimulation. He went down to the kitchen, looking under the cabits.

“Come on Helga, at least give me a hint!”

She was pleased with the desperation creeping into his voice. “Well, you are getting warmer. But you over shot it.” 

She wouldn’t. He turned back to the stairs and the closet underneath. Arnold swept back the the clothes, revealing the secret hall of Four Eye Jack. Dimly he followed down the bean stained hall, making his way to the other bathroom

Arnold opened the door. Helga lunged at him, taking Arnold completely off guard. Kisses peppered his body. “How did you even found this place?”

“I told you football head, there is no one who knows this place better than I.” Her body pressed against his throbbing erection. The game had made Arnold incredibly excited and he wasn’t sure how long he could last.

“Hel-hel-ga,please, I’m about to explode!”

“Oh, I’m sorry darling. Guess I was closer to winning than I thought.”

Arnold took a seat on the toilet as Helga gazed lovingly at his erect manhood. The unibrowed beauty got on her knee and licked the shaft. The touch of her tongue was enough and he fired his orgasm in her face.

“Helga. I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t realize even I was that good football head.” She took him into her mouth again. The semen glistened on her face. Bobbing up and down, she swirled her tongue across his manhood.

The orgasm was building again. Arnold could feel it. “Oh, Helga, I…I love you so much.” He fired himself into her mouth. Spent, he soften in her mouth. She released him and cleaned herself off with the towel.

Arnold came up behind her and took her into a hug. Helga let herself smile. “So how did you like your prize football head?”

Arnold kissed her shoulder. “Loved it.”


End file.
